Playing With Matches
by BlazeorFade
Summary: More fire kink, bring on the matches. R&R folks.


Title: Playing With Matches

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: More fire kink, with matches this time

Genre: PWP

Summary: When the hell did Sam get his hands on a box of matches?

Disclaimer: No if they were mine, I wouldn't need to rely on fantasy.

Dean heard the sound of a match striking and that smell filled the room. That smell that got him hard and brought out a tremor of fear in him at the same time. He looked slowly over his shoulder to see Sam sitting at the hotel table, holding a lit match staring at it engrossed. His gaze wandered downward to see Sam's cock hardening through his jeans.

"Sam?" Dean asked his mouth suddenly going very dry.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam replied. His voice thick and rough going straight to Dean's dick.

"Where'd you get the matches, bro?" Dean asked swallowing trying to get some kind of saliva in there so he could speak. But Sam's pupils were dilating and he was reaching down and rubbing himself through his pants. The flame worked its way down the match closer to his fingers but he didn't make any move to put it out before it burnt him. Dean resigned himself to a lifetime of cotton mouth thanks to that image.

"Gas station." Sam said biting off a moan as the fire grazed the tips of his fingers. He shook his hand to put it out and licked his reddened finger tips. Dean's cock twitched wanting those lips around him instead.

"Come here." Sam commanded Dean getting another match from the box on the table.

"You know your gonna burn the motel down one of these days." Dean said stalling, his dick screaming for him to shut up and go to Sammy already.

"Dean, don't make me tell you again." Sam said all sweetness and honeyed tones, contradicting the wicked glint in his eyes. Sam slid his own zipper down and started massaging his cock hard staring Dean in face, daring him to come closer. His fingers gripped the unlit match tightly, almost breaking it in half when he circled the head with his thumb.

Dean groaned at the sight and took a step forward against his will. He was going to leave with more than a couple blisters this time, he could feel it. And fuck that made him hot. He tore of his t-shirt before closing the rest of the distance between him and Sam. He was showing off his marks from the last encounter he'd had with Sammy's zippo, just days before. The red still showed faintly and the bruises still stung so good.

"That's my boy." Sam said laughing darkly bringing his hand from his cock to run it down Dean's chest. He traced the bruise on his collar bone with his come.

"Fuck you, College Boy." Dean said defiantly.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Sam promised licking his lips. He struck the match and watched it flare up grinning. "But first I want to play."

Dean didn't move as he brought the match close to his skin. The fire ghosted over naval bringing shivers up his spine. He never full understood how heat made him shiver harder than ice across his skin but it did. Sam leaned forward and blew out the match, the flame scorching Dean's stomach briefly before it was out. Then Sam pressed the still hot head of the match to his bare skin.

"Fuck!" Dean tried to pull away but Sam hooked his arm behind him, taking the match away and held him tight pressing his lips to the burn.

"S'okay." He said rubbing his cheek against the skin. Dean bit his lip hard to keep still.

"Sam." Dean heard his own ragged voice and flinched at the sound of it.

"You want to stop?" Sam asked looking up at him with concern.

"More." Dean said taking his brother's face in his hands, bringing him up for a scorching kiss. He felt Sam's erection pressing into his burn.

"So fucked." Dean laughed into Sam's mouth and reached behind him to the box of matches on the table. He pulled away and lit one with a just a trace of hesitance, he'd never done this to Sam before, didn't even know if Sam liked getting burned so much as he liked doing the burning.

"Shit, I've been waiting for this." Sam groaned answering Dean's unspoken question.

"You could have asked." Dean told him lifting Sam's hand with his own. Faster than Sam could catch Dean blew out the match and pressed the glowing tip into Sam's hand.

Sam made a strangled sound in his throat passing between pleasure, pain and back again. Sam mewed when Dean lapped at the hot skin pressing his dick harder against Dean, trying to get as much friction as he could. His eyes were closed but Dean would be willing to bet they were blown out with lust. That crazed look he never saw before Sam.

"Dean lay down on the bed." Sam said back to being dark and in control. He didn't wait for Dean to comply instead he pushed him down hard on the bed, grabbing the matches to keep playing. Dean barely caught his balance so he wouldn't fall off the edge when Sam was on him dragging him up against the headboard. He straddled Dean and used one hand to pin his arms over his head. Dean grinned arrogantly up at him and rolled his hips upward against Sam's half exposed hard cock. Sam groaned and shoved himself painfully against Dean, reveling in the pain of denim against his oversensitive dick.

"You gonna light those on me now Sammy?" Dean asked with a guttural moan.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Then I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress." Sam promised, tracing Deans swollen lips with his tongue. He half laughed at t he look in his brother's eyes, Dean loved dirty talk.

"Gonna fick you so hard Dean." He said again sitting back. He pulled away long enough to drag down Dean's pants and lay a soft kiss to the head of his dick. He pulled off his own clothes hastily, anxious for the feel off bare skin on bare skin. Sam draped his long form over Dean taking out another match. He struck it close to Dean's eyes watching the flame reflect in his eyes.

He loved this. He loved the way it looked and felt to have something so dangerous so close to his skin, to his brother's skin. Fire always reminded him of Dean, that's why he'd loved it in the first place. It was controlled and comforting sometimes and then raging and beautiful at other times. Just like Dean.

"Beautiful." He murmured holding the match over his brother's lips. Dean didn't flinch didn't move, he trusted Sam so much, it was tempting to see how far he could go.

"You love this." Dean said with just a hint of jealousy in his voice. Sam almost laughed. Dean was jealous of the flame in his hand. He didn't need to be.

"Its all you Baby." Sam said flicking the match out and away to prove his point. He kissed Dean deeply, fucking him with his tongue. Dean pulled away and took the box of matches that Sam dropped on the pillow next to him and handed them to Sam. He grinned pushing them into his hand.

Sam reached one hand down grasping Den's cock pulling up and twisting the way Dean loved. He ran a fingernail along the underside making him arch into his hand. He used the other hand to light a match. Now was the itme to test that unwavering trust Dean had in him.

He brought the fire to Dean's balls singing the pubic hair just enough so that the smell of burning hair drifted into his nose. He thought he'd come just from the scent alone and the way Dean arched into his hand trying to get closer to t he fire and his hand at the same time. He looked equal parts scared and aroused, terribly aroused.

"DeanDeanMyBeautifulDean." Sam chanted under his breath repeating the ritual again and again along the short golden hairs. His hand pumped fast and slow bringing him close but never letting Dean come

"Sam you…I can't…." Dean cried out thrusting up into Sam's hand. He felt the heat of a fresh match on th inside of his thigh and got the mental image of Dean pressing a warm match at the entrance to his ass. His rolled into the back of his head, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"What Dean, tell me what you need." Sam said softly scarping the match against Dean's skin again. Dean jerked making him drop the match.

"Fuck!" He said grabbing it up before it could burn straight through the mattress.

"I told you you'd burn the motel down." Dean said laughing in a half crazed maniacal way.

"You didn't answer me." Sam accused pumping his fist hard over Dean's cock to stop his laughter.

"No fair." Dean said biting his lip.

"Answer the question." Sam said biting into Dean's thigh.

"Damnitall Sammy."

"Answer." Bite

"Fuck you."

"Wrong." Lick

"Fine Fuck Me!"

"Bingo." Sam smirked at his brother and reached over him to the side table drawer for the bottle of lube.

"You are such a little bitch." Dean said chuckling.

"Who's the one on his back Dean?" Sam asked popping the cap coating his fingers.

"You want me on my hands and knees instead Sammy?" Dean said

reaching out and tugging Sam's dick down toward him. Sam bit back a moan and Dean ran a leg over his brothers hip, nudging him closer.

"Your and ass." Sam said trying to concentrate. He pulled away from Dean's talented hand and shoved a finger into his brother working him quickly. Dean pushed back against his hand wanting him deep inside him.

"Come on Sammy I was ready awhile ago." Dean begged wanting to reach for his brother's cock but Sam slapped his hand away.

"If you touch this'll be over before we get to the good part." Sam through gritted teeth working a second finger stretching Dean out.

When he was sure Dean was ready for him Sam coated his dick in the warm liquid and paused smiling down at Dean.

"I think I'll take you up on that suggestion after all Dean." Sam said hooking his arm underneath Dean's body and flipping him over. He drew Dean to his knees and barely gave him time to grab onto the headboard before he buried himself balls deep in him.

Every sound out of Dean's mouth was Sammyhardermorefucksobeautiful. Sam fucked him slow and hard drawing out every sound and sensation. He felt Dean's words everywhere, like a fire underneath his skin. When he came he came hard grinding his hips painfully into Dean, collapsing next to Dean when he felt his orgasm rip through him. They were panting hard and covered in sweat, semen and burns. The air smelled like fire and Sam silently thanked the gods that they never stayed in the kinds of places that had working fire alarms in the rooms.

"Sammy?" Dean slurred turning over to face Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Your never going into a gas station unsupervised again." Dean said closing his eyes. Sam laughed throwing his arm over Dean's chest burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

The End

"I'm serious, your gonna start a forest fire one of these days." Dean said, the sound vibrating in his chest. Sam closed his eyes and smacked his lover softly on the chest.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Sam said, already half dead to the world.

Dean laughed and closed his arms over Sam's body and let himself drift off to sleep.

-Fin


End file.
